Lo que puede hacer una copa
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Debía aprovechar el júbilo que la hacía sentir tan fuerte que esas palabras le afectaron de forma diferente, no sabía el güerito en lo que se metió. "Ya que esta noche, aunque sea por un efímero instante serás mío Alfred-o".


_**Lo que puede hacer una copa**_

**Disclaimer:** historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **lemon, OoC (espero sea ligero) y OC!Méxfem

**Resumen: **_Debía aprovechar el júbilo que la hacía sentir tan fuerte que esas palabras le afectaron de forma diferente, no sabía el güerito en lo que se metió. —Ya que esta noche, aunque sea por un efímero instante serás mío Alfred-o. OC!Méxfem/USA._

Estaba radiante, más feliz que en el 2009 y lo trasmitía, se sentía alegre, llena de vida, como si por un instante sus problemas disminuyeran —nunca desaparecer—. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras lo veía coquetamente, se soltó su largo cabello que se deslizó entre sus dedos, resbalando como cascada por su espalda.

Él la miró hipnotizado, a diferencia estaba ligeramente decaído, no le gustaba perder, porque un héroe gana todas las batallas en toda clase de terrenos, un héroe no puede ser derrotado por una de las personas que intenta proteger —sobre todo de sí mismo y su radicalismo o egocentrismo— y porque la mirada que ella le dirigía lo hacía sentir atontado, deleitado, esa faceta que tan pocas veces mostraba la chica frente a él le embrujaba y lo abrumaba, ya que era ese brillo lo que la hacía lucir segura, determinada y no indecisa, dando una vista mucha más bella y atractiva.

—Lo que puede hacer un partido de _soccer_— murmuró lo suficientemente audible el rubio como para que ella soltara una ligera risita risueña.

—Futbol querido, futbol, además debo aprovechar la adrenalina y efusividad que hay dentro de mí…— tras esas palabras dio un par de pasos situándose frente a él, dándole la espalda a la cancha que se podía apreciar desde los palcos donde se encontraban— siento su alegría y me llena de energía.

—Realy? Great!— contestó él, mirando por el palco a la marea verde, ya que pese a estar en su casa, el apoyo para el equipo de ella, el llamado tricolor era abrumador. Suerte para él que el poco gusto que su gente le tenía al balompié le servía para que ahora estuviera ligeramente entristecido y no totalmente deprimido.

Ella regresó la vista a la cancha y continuaron observando el festejo del equipo ganador, que en esos momentos brincaba y se reunía en el centro del estadio. La chica no podía dejar de saltar emocionada, rebotando por todo el palco y gritando lo que se le viniera a la mente, de manera más ruidosa que durante el partido, que la había mantenido al filo de la butaca —sobre todo al inicio del encuentro—, vociferando de todo, viviendo cada minuto con intensidad. Él por su parte se limitaba a observar, sintiéndose para su disgusto completamente ignorado, hasta que ella se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente, justo delante de él, bloqueándole la vista.

— ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar cuando eras tan, pero tan malo en el futbol que te apaleaba. —Él frunció la frente y cejas, aunque lo dura que pudiera parecer la expresión quedó deslucido ante el puchero que sus labios hacían.

—It is not so funny — se quejó haciendo un gesto que enterneció a la morena.

—Oh vaya que sí, realmente eras malísimo— le contradijo, empujándolo para llevarlo hasta el sofá que estaba casi en medio de la estancia. Provocando que él se sentara y mirara hacia arriba.

—Pues yo prefiero recordar el 2007 o tal vez el mundial Corea-Japón— replicó en un tono infantil y a la par desafiante, causando que ahora la que frunciera el ceño casi dolida fuera la chica. Sin embargo el júbilo de su gente la hacía sentir tan fuerte que esas palabras le afectaron de forma diferente, no sabía el güerito en lo que se metió, más bien por ese momento _su_ güerito.

—Tontito, el pasado atrás se queda. Además no me dejaste terminar…

— ¡Pues tú empezaste!

— ¡Qué te calles, joder! Si me dejas hablar, gracias. Hasta haces que la idea se esfume, bruto— le regañó elevando la voz.

Antes de que el chico replicara una de sus acostumbradas genialidades rompe atmósferas —algo que por lo visto no conocía—, ella se adelantó recordando y levantando los brazos con gusto, dándole sin querer un golpe en la barbilla.

—Ups lo siento, en serio— apenada soltó una risita, pero anticipándose a la estridente queja que se veía en camino, se sentó sobre él y le rozó los labios, en un movimiento más sensual que tierno. —Reconozco que es de llamar la atención la forma en que subiste el nivel.

— ¡Claro!, un héroe pude, puede, en todo, sí eso. Además casi solo lo hace, hice, porque alguien se reía más y no ayuda— refutó en un sutil tono quejumbroso, más distraído en intentar ocultar el rubor en sus níveas mejillas que en estructurar sus palabras en un diálogo coherente, dejando a la imaginación de la muchacha la siguiente frase que se vio ahogada ante el provocador movimiento de caderas que ella realizaba sobre él y la reacción que el acto provocó.

—Como sea "héroe", ahorita no me importa—soltó la mexicana, entrelazando sus dedos en el dorado cabello, jalándole y robándole un exigente beso, lleno de dominio que le quitó el aliento al angloamericano, separándose con una suave mordida en el labio inferior por parte de ella— ya que esta noche, aunque sea por un efímero instante serás mío Alfred-o.

—Mary— fue lo único que el chico pudo soltar, pues ella volvió a atacar sus labios con rudeza, a la par que le quitaba la blanca playera que traía, idéntica al uniforme de sus jugadores y que se llevó unos desapercibidos lentes, que por ese instante ambos prefirieron ignorar, más enfocados en sentir la piel del otro.

Él movió las manos, paseándolas por la cadera de la chica para tomar la playera e irla subiendo, causando que el roce de la tela seguido por la calidez de sus manos estremeciera a la joven. Que pese a la sensación colocó sus manos sobre las de él y negó con la cabeza.

—Dije que serás mío, yo mando, yo _te_ mando mi querido Al— por lo que llevó las manos a lo alto de la cabeza del chico, haciendo que el mueble en el que estaban se volteara y ambos se fueran hacia atrás. Ignorando el golpe volvieron a atacarse los labios, sin que ella le soltara, moviendo el cuerpo hasta quedar ambos acostados en el suelo de costado, cosa que la chica corrigió rodando, para ponerse sobre él.

La mexicana se enderezó y movió la cabeza, por lo que su cabello terminó casi en su totalidad en el costado derecho. Con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa se deslizó la negra playera negra de futbol con lentitud, permitiendo que él siguiera el camino con sus manos y disfrutando de los ojos azules que la contemplaban, del rojo que pintaba las mejillas de su vecino del norte y de los suspiros que salían de los labios abiertos de su amante.

Claro que si de palpar se trataba ella no pensaba quedarse atrás, por lo que también recorrió el cuerpo del joven, por momentos con la punta de las uñas, en otros con las yemas de los dedos. Entre succiones, besos y mordiscos ninguno fue del todo consciente de cuándo quedaron sin la ropa que cubría la parte inferior, permitiendo, un contacto aún más íntimo.

En algún momento él se giró quedando encima de ella, para tener más facilidad de movimiento y recorrerla con sus labios, desde el ombligo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en las zonas erógenas, dejándose guiar por los suspiros de ella, acariciando con ternura varias de las cicatrices de la joven.

—El que penetra soy yo Mary, _my love_— le murmuró en el oído, en un sonido que le salió ronco y que hizo curvear la espalda de la morena. Sin embargo esas palabras le recordaron que era ella la que iba a tener el dominio, por lo que con la fuerza provocada por la excitación de la situación y la victoria que festejaba logró girarse y volver a ponerlo de espaldas.

—Y la que devora soy yo Alfred, _mi amor_— casi gimió la chica, que con un rápido movimiento de caderas lo devoró, iniciando un frenético vaivén, alcanzando un punto de éxtasis casi eléctrico que se respiraba en el ambiente y se reproducía ante los sonidos estrangulados emitidos por ambos.

Como si de una explosión ardiente de placer se tratara ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al parejo, él antes que ella. La mujer se dejó caer satisfecha, feliz y aún más radiante sobre él, uniendo sus labios nuevamente, con mayor delicadeza y suavidad, en un gesto casi tierno.

—"Lo que puede hacer una Copa"—pensaron ambos.

Fin.

**Notas del fanfic: **Porque cualquier pretexto es bueno para escribir sobre estos personajes y en especial de ese rubio latoso, molesto, metiche y encantador (?) al menos para mí xD. Esto se me ocurrió tras ver el resumen, el color y las reacciones de la Final de la Copa Oro entre México y Estados Unidos (durante el partido estaba más embobada en el juego).

Me quedó un one-shot corto, mmm y el lemon no me complace del todo. La pareja me causa ciertos sentimientos encontrados, USA me gusta también con Rusia e Inglaterra xD, eso sumado al hecho de que no quería ni esperaba escribir tanto sobre México (todavía hay uno que espera por salir). Pero era tan buena oportunidad y la idea estaba tan en la cabeza que pensé, hagámosla y libérate (si no cómo escribiré mis demás proyectos)… pero bueno.

Oh sí, me encanta demostrar que las mujeres podemos tener el control de la situación, ser dominantes y me choca pensar en México como víctima de USA, sé que como países pueden tener una relación conflictiva, de amor-odio podría decirse y desatinos, además de la dependencia económica, pero me encanta la idea de romance (no amor) entre María y Alfred, separando a los personajes por momento del país (aunque sean antropormofizados jeje).

Y sí aquí también son los países pero en un contacto tan íntimo que no quise hacer referencia a ello y preferí que se llamaran por sus nombres humanos.

María por cierto, la misma de mi otro fic _Entre la pasión y el amor_ (comercial, comercial).

**¿Notas históricas?: **¿Por qué México indecisa? A lo largo de su historia (principalmente después de la Independencia) México ha sido un país de muchas contradicciones y dudas (tantas que sería interminable enlistar) principalmente en la forma de gobierno, por ello es que hice referencia a eso.

Copa Oro 2009, México le gana el título a USA (5-0) varios comentaristas dicen que un equipo mexicano sin jugadores que se desempeñan en Europa le ganó a una selección estadounidense B o juvenil, debido a que sus principales exponentes estaba en la Confederaciones.

Copa Oro 2007 USA le gana a México (2-1) remontando el marcador y obteniendo el pase al Torneo Confederaciones, que es la antesala del Mundial, en este caso el de Sudafrica 2010.

Corea-Japón fue el mundial que se realizó en el 2002 tengo entendido que es el único momento en que ambas selecciones se han enfrentado en este escenario y el resultado fue de dos goles a favor de la selección de las barras y las estrellas.

Y pues por lo que he visto en programas de futbol antes le era muy fácil a México ganarle a USA (lo hacía por goleadas) debido a que no es le deporte predilecto de los estadounidenses, sin embargo en los últimos años han mejorado muchísimo, más o menos desde los noventa, incluso su afición a aumentado considerablemente y el espacio dedicado en los canales deportivos es cada vez mayor.

**Ammm creo que es todo, gracias por leer y amaría que me dieran su impresión :D ¡Saludos!**


End file.
